Demeter
by Thess
Summary: Dracula's past deeds were long forgotten once he 'became' Alucard. But one July night in Cheddar, they seemed to be resurging. How were the reactions of the members of the Hellsing Organisation to Seras Victoria? Manga fic cowritten with Ciarda Rois.
1. The Transfer

Disclaimer: _Hellsing _belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Authors' Notes: Co-written fic with Verdandi24. First chapter is by Verdandi24, second one by Thess. Several couples subtext warning and Dracula references.

* * *

**Demeter**

**Chapter One**

**- The Transfer **

Walter knew that Integra was upset the moment she strode in. "Alucard has something you should take care of," was all that she said as she passed the elderly retainer. She stormed up to her study and slammed the door shut behind her. Walter was still looking when the deep rumble of Alucard's voice interrupted him.

"Walter." The vampire was carrying a bundle, bridal style. Blonde hair peeked out from the top, and Walter wondered why Alucard wanted him to look after a human. They had professionals in the mansion for this sort of thing, but normally humans were not brought to the Hellsing compound. Alucard ignored the butlers questioning stare and strode down to the lab, where he laid the blanket-covered figure down. "See to it that she is taken care of." Alucard vanished.

Walter drew the blanket away from the face of the figure and was confronted with a lovely young girl. Moving the blanket further away, he saw the burnt hole in the left breast of her police uniform, and the healed flesh that was underneath. Walter turned her head to the side and saw the twin puncture wounds on the side of her neck.

_Alucard, what have you done?_

There was no questioning the vampire's motives, but Walter felt doubts of the intention nibbling at the back of his mind. The retainer moved to the storage unit for blood packets. Turning a human into a ghoul was one thing. Turning a human into a vampire left the fledgling weak and disoriented. The wound on her neck would not heal properly if she wasn't given blood. Unsure of himself, he moved back to where the girl lay. Lifting her head up gently, he nipped the tab off of the bag and placed it into her mouth, squeezing it so that the red fluid would enter her mouth.

As expected, she drank from the bag, pure instinct. He watched her slender throat work as she drank greedily. When the bag was empty, he tossed it to one side so that he could examine her further. The twin puncture wounds on her neck had healed, leaving behind two small scars. The pale flesh under the hole in her uniform had healed, but he blushed and moved the shirt a little so that she wasn't so exposed.

He moved a lamp over the girl, who sighed softly and stirred. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, then opened fully. She turned her face away from the light as if it hurt her, and Walter was not surprised. What surprised him was that her eyes were the same shade of Integra's. She blinked a few times, seemingly confused by her new surroundings. Her tongue flicked out, her eyes wondering at the taste that resided in her mouth. Slowly she raised her head up, her eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her gaze settled on Walter.

"Good evening, Miss. How do you feel?"

The girl laid her head back down, turning away from the light. "Horrible. Where am I?" Her voice was little more than a whisper. She shot up suddenly, almost cracking her head on the lamp, but Walter moved it quickly out of the way. "My team…I have to call back to headquarters." She flung her legs out to stand, and collapsed on the floor. Walter quickly came to her assistance, helping her back onto the bed. She leaned heavily on his arm.

"You need some rest, Miss…" his eyes flicked over to her name badge. "Victoria." She didn't offer any resistance as she lay back down, covering her hand over her eyes.

"We were sent to investigate a killer…" She brought her hand away. "I was shot." She looked down at the hole in her uniform. "I was shot…and there was this man…" Her eyes widened. "I'm not crazy…he asked me if…" Walter had to push her back down. She looked up wildly at him. "He asked me what I would do…but…"

The phone in the lab rang. "Just rest here for a while." Officer Victoria still looked alarmed, but stayed where she was.

Picking it up, he listened to Integra as she ordered him to find the files dealing with the policewoman. Acknowledging her, he hung up and made his way to the computer and logged on, using his skills to find the files on Officer Victoria. His eyes flickered over the files as he printed them out. A history of violent behaviour in her past, her parents murdered, as a result, she was sent to an orphanage. She became a police officer when she was nineteen.

"What happened to my men?" She choked out behind him. Before he could answer, Alucard appeared.

"I'll take her to her new quarters, if she has been taken care of." Walter turned to the table where Seras lay. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she wasn't letting them spill over, yet.

"My men…I have to report back to headquarters."

Alucard answered the question that she had been trying to ask Walter. "Your men are all dead. I'll take you to your room now." Lifting her up, he strode out of the lab. Walter heard a cry of anguish follow the two.

Looking down at the report, he slowly made his way to Integra's office. He would make sure that he looked after Seras. Someone that innocent would need a shoulder to cry on. He gritted his teeth as he walked up the stairs. He still heard the same question he asked himself when he had first seen her.

_Alucard, what have you done?_


	2. Almost Twenty

**Chapter Two**

**- Almost Twenty**

"You called, Master?" Alucard asked appearing in front of her desk, or perhaps he came through a wall. She was not paying attention to her surroundings to notice the black-cloaked vampire's grand entrance. Integral was currently absorbed in reading Seras Victoria's file that Walter had brought to her about half an hour ago. She needed to judge if the fledgling was worthy to join the organisation, or just release her to her luck in vampire society. She had to admit, for her childhood's description, that the small girl had gall enough to face the difficult life of a Hellsing operative.

Closing the folder, Integral adjusted her spectacles and straightened her posture to acknowledge her servant with a nod. "I did… about ten minutes ago," she stated, a small hint of accusation was in her tone.

"I was waiting for the girl to finally fall sleep, Integral," Alucard explained, offering no apology for his delay. "She was a rather pathetic sight, weeping for her lost partners. But I trust she will get over it soon."

"Oh? Reduced to a nervous mother hen, Alucard? Who would have thought," Integral teased, good naturedly. She recalled how he looked over her when she was sleeping years ago, when she was not over sixteen.

"No, just taking responsibilities," Alucard gave a shrug and scanned over her desk, his survey stopped on Seras Victoria's file. "You have been reading about her."

"Yes, I was pondering if she's material for this organisation," Integral pointed out, resting her chin on her right fist. "And I finally came to a conclusion." She waited until Alucard asked for her answer, but he did not. "Don't you want to know?"

"It's not in the servant's place to question the Master's decisions."

Integral frowned. He sounded apathetic regarding his new charge. "Seras Victoria will join Hellsing and shall be put under your training for the first months of her stay," she said. "I trust you will teach her well, and bother to give a lesson or two to your fledgling this time, that maybe will stop her from getting killed." She closed her mouth too late; she had spoken too much.

"The weak die and I was unable to complete the baptise on the ones that really interested me," Alucard replied, indifferent. "But I will train her, she seems decent enough to endure my teachings."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic with the idea," Integral pointed out, lounging in her seat. A strand of her blonde hair fell over her right eye, covering half her face. "Why did you turn her into a vampire?" she asked; the idea had been bothering her since her servant returned with that police officer on his arms.

"A vampire held her as hostage. If I didn't, she would have died. I gave you the report hours ago."

"You did and I don't buy that excuse," Integral snapped, narrowing her eyes. Alucard arched a brow as she continued. "You could have vanished or turned into mist to kill him from behind. There were many ways you would have been able to destroy the vicar without taking away the girl's life. Now Alucard, I am not in mood to be lied to. Why did you turn her? Because she was a pretty, little thing?"

"She didn't give up. Her looks are far from appealing to me," Alucard told her, pursing his lips in one of those infernal smirks of his. She mirrored his smirk with a skill learnt from the decade they had spent together. "However, she was facing a hell with bravery, that spirit shouldn't be allowed to waste in humanity," he finished, words soaking in praise.

Integral remained silent, studying the vampire before her with new eyes. A small part of her felt jealousy but that was ignored quickly, replaced by pity. Seras Victoria's life would be difficult if her servant remained interested in her. She closed her eyes, pushing away both feelings. His reason would be convincing if she were another, but Integral shared a bond like no other with him; a link reinforced with the ten years that they had lived in the same house. "I don't believe you."

He said nothing.

"Was that the only reason you turned that girl, Alucard? Because she didn't give up? I have read her file, servant. Don't take me as a fool, I am fully aware of whom she resembles," Integral pointed out a bit more harshly than usual – they were talking about a girl's fate, for God's sake; it was not a matter to take lightly. She paused to seek a cigar in her pockets. The box was empty. _Darn, I'll tell Walter to buy me more in the morning._ She did not allow her tobacco depravation to distract her. "She's almost twenty. Did you know she will turn that age in September?"

His response again was silence. Integral's smirk faded to a frown, there was no change of expression. Nothing she could discern unusual on Alucard. "I suppose it is also a spooky coincidence that she is a faired skinned, blonde young woman with big, blue eyes filled with innocence. No one you have encountered in the past, about a century ago, fits in such description," she accused him. Was he toying with Seras Victoria's life? Why now? _Why not a year ago in August, on the anniversary?_

"I didn't find anyone suitable a year ago, Master," Alucard pointed out. She shot him a quick glare; the vampire had been reading her thoughts again. Then he started to clap, bowing in her direction. "Congratulations, Integra. I knew you were sharp enough to guess it. But I am afraid that the unfortunate Miss Westenra was better looking than this girl and nowhere near as courageous." He stopped his mocking praise and removed his sunglasses. "What more you want to know, my Master? Did she pant? If her breath shortened? If she felt the agonizing _earthquake_ when I penetrated her?"

Integral grimaced, loathing her servant in that moment. She enjoyed his company usually, but there were some things that she rather did not like to find out. "I hope that for her sake, she doesn't remember that," she told him, her tone was dead serious. "What you did was awful, Alucard."

"It was her choice."

"Choice!" Integral snorted, slamming her hand onto her desk. "Asking a dying young girl to become a vampire or die is as willing as hypnotizing Victorian ladies and ravishing them while they couldn't defend themselves!"

"We have different definitions of what a choice is, Master," Alucard cleared up, pacing towards the door and spinning around to glance at her. "I won't antagonize you in that subject. But both, Lucy and this girl, Seras Victoria, were attracted to darkness. That came before my apparition and the context when they finally embraced their path. You know that, you have read her file."

Integral's face shifted from angry to collected, sighing. Indeed, Seras seemed to have violent tendencies when she was young. That was what Alucard saw in her? Just like Lucy's secret lascivious side caught his attention?

"Very well," she accepted his explanation, what was done was done. Part of her felt she failed to protect Seras Victoria. It was her duty to save an innocent life. For that failure, she vowed to herself to look after her and explain the best she could about her new unlife. The knight massaged her temples briefly, "You may go. Train her, Alucard, she is your responsibility," she commanded. "And…"

"Yes?" Alucard asked while half his body was on the other side of her wall. He thought himself very amusing to do that; she used to think that as well, when she was thirteen. Alucard did not grow up.

"I hope you aren't hiding the three sisters in the basement," Integral scolded while the vampire laughed in reply.

"I don't, Master. Don't worry, I wouldn't want those harpies in my unlife again," Alucard assured her with a devilish grin. "However, I am afraid that I have already found my Mina," he added before disappearing through the wall.

Integral's mouth hung open for a while, staring at her vacant office. Was he serious? Did she want to find out? She stood and walked towards the door to exit. It would seem she needed her cigar sooner than she thought.


End file.
